The present invention generally relates to a shuffling machine, and more particularly, to an automatic shuffling machine.
A general shuffling machine has a lot of motors to provide driving force to the mechanism resided in the shuffling machine. However, the greater number of the motors means more power consumption. Moreover, some shuffling machines have complex structure that may easily cause malfunction of the shuffling machine.
It may therefore be desirable to have a shuffling machine that consumes less power and has a simpler structure.